Wasted
by Ella EH EH EHx3
Summary: What happens when you thought you were done dating? What happens when you found the perfect person you were going to spend forever with and you start to hate them? The sight of them makes you sick. But years have passed, and a new light shown on such a hurtful past. Do you love again? Or will it be too late, will it just be wasted? TxG


Got an idea to write a new story, wooo. Please let me know what you feel about this summary. And what you think is going to happen! I love hearing what you guys have to say. Thank you so much. I love you guys!

* * *

What happens when you thought you were done dating? You were done searching, wondering who you were going to spend the rest of your life with. What happens when you found the perfect person you were going to spend forever with and you start to hate them? They begin to push you until the sight of them makes you sick. You hate coming home because it drove you crazy to be in the same room with the person who murdered your heart. Feeling like a prisoner in a place that was once your freedom. Everything you looked at reminded you of them. Certain songs brought you back to a time where you just wanted to spend forever in their comforting arms. Certain smells brought you back to the time the two of you stayed up all night, talking about life, love, stress, and set backs. Certain days reminding you of the day you first met them, kissed them, and realized that you loved them. A certain time of the day when the two of you would dedicate to each other in the most simple ways. Driving down a road you two laid in and watched the clouds roll by. Eating at a restaurant you two referred to as, "Where it all started." Those good times slowly turn into memories and the love turns into hurt and hate. The words that would come from both mouths so hurtful. You become ashamed of all the words that flooded from your mouth in times where you just wanted to spite them, hurt them just like they did to you. Pushing each other until you were so bent eventually it broke you. And everyday you'd look at them and tell yourself, "It didn't start out that way," But it never does, does it? You never look at someone you love and think that it's going to end badly. You stay together for the simple sake of the relationship because it was based in love. Love that was built on friendship. Love that brought you happiness. Love that caused you to rethink your entire life and future. Love that made everything worth the while. Love that made kept you awake from night till morning because you couldn't stop thinking about them and how happy they made you. Though you can't live off of the love you once shared forever. You can't hold onto the memories because in reality, it's hard. It's harder then you want to believe. You have to swallow your pride harder then ever with this significant person because you let yourself laugh. You let yourself open up. You let yourself love. You let yourself grow. You let yourself cry. You let this person see you in ways no one ever had. You let yourself feel for this person, care for this person, and be with them in the most intimate ways. Mind, body, and soul. You set yourself free with this person. You never thought in a million years that the person you loved would be the very person who would break you down into tiny pieces. Shattered like a picture frame. You never thought you'd have to start again because starting over is hard. Starting over without someone that you imagined would never leave your life. Who do you blame though? Yourself for acting and treating someone you love the way you did? Or them, for the way they pushed you until you broke, until you didn't know anything except that you just wanted out. As you pack your things, do you look back? Look back on all the times you shared with them. Look back at the times the two of you would sit by the fireplace in the middle of winter. Look back on the memories of having your first holiday dinner together at your own place. Does your heart look back? Remembering all the beautiful times that you shared as a pair. Remembering when you were one half of two. Do you let the love that once blossomed so beautifully, just die? You can't foresee the future. No one can. You don't see the person you once loved becoming your heart's worst enemy. At the end of the day, despite the hurtful words, name calling, jealously, lying, and cheating... all you have is yourself, the lost love, and a broken heart. The heart that was once so optimistic now stricken with what seems to be the worst pain in the world. The heart that now just feels, wasted. But what happens when years go by, you become more mature, and a new light is shown on a hurtful past? Words and apologies that should have fallen from each other's lips finally hitting the oxygen. Words that would have salvaged everything finally making their way to the surface? Will all those wasted years and hurtful words be forgotten or just a reminder? Will the time you two spent apart be just what was needed to rekindle and find the amazing love you valued again? Do you finally feel like you can breathe again? Do you open up again? Do you love again? Grow? Or do remain closed off and hostile to remind yourself why it didn't work out the first time? So much time has passed since you've even laid eyes on them but not a single day has ended without them constantly flooding your thoughts. Will it be too soon or will it be too late? Will the closure you've been wanting for years finally bring you to the point where you can forgive and love again or will it all just be a waste?


End file.
